Wishing You were Somehow Here Again
by LithiumLi3
Summary: Harry Is Mourning. That's all I have to say. Song from Phantom of the Opera, only modified slightly. Rated M for Suicidal Themes.


**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - By LithiumLi3**

_**I don't own Harry Potter, nor The Phantom of the Opera. NO SUING!!**_

_You were once my one companion._

_You were all that mattered..._

Harry sat on the ground in front of the obsidian grave-marker. It was snowing out, and the chill sank into Harry's numb limbs easily, his breath didn't puff in the air, because it had lost all warmth, a cursed effect from friendly fire in the Final Battle. He was totally numb to anything but internal feelings. Harry sat, facing the gravestone, a fresh red rose in his hand, a simple blood-red ruby dimond ring on his left ring finger. He wore simple black, full-body robes that showed his Lord status, but with nothing on them. The grave he was facing was engraved, carved in an elegant, curling script, Harry's own penmanship.

The grave belonged to the one person no one would believe the Wizarding World's Savior would be at. Well, no one but said Savior and one certain dead person.

Hermione stood next to Harry, in plain white robes, with sky blue jeans, shirt, boots and gloves on, her bushy brow hair tied up in a not at the back of her head to keep from getting in her face. She, too, had flowers, for Ron, her husband. Daphodiles, tulips, forget-me-nots, baby's breath... Her only son, Aurthor, stood next to her in all red, his Weasley red hair only slightly dimmed by his mother's brown. He wasn't very tall, but he was only four years old.

_You were once my fiend, and my lover,_

Harry smiled at Aurthor slightly. Aurthor always came with him to his visits to the graveyard. It was small, and stood in the back of the Potter Castle, with only close friends as occupants.

Sirius, who had died in the war by Dumbledore's hand, in 'friendly fire'; Remus, who couldn't survive five minutes after his mate, Sirius; Ron, also killed by Dumbledore as a traitor of the 'Light'; The Weasely clan, killed by Dumbledore in 'friendly fire'; Lucius Malfoy, killed by Dumbledore for supporting the 'Dark'; and a small plaque stood for all of those that had died honorably to defend their views on the war.

_Then my world was Shattered..._

_**"Tom, we have you now!" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's voice was loud in the silence, echoing off the stone walls. Harry stood by Dumbledore's side, but kept longing for to be opposite.**_

**Tom, forgive me...**

_**"Ah, Headmassster... Sssso lovely to ssssee you thisss fine evening. I trusssst you've been well? And you, Missster Potter?" Lord Voldemort hissed into the silence, sending chills up most people's spines, and shivers up and down through Harry's. He tried to blink the dazed look off his face, but saw Tom's amusement anyway.**_

_**Dumbledore smiled calmly, though Harry could see the victory shining in those eyes, lurking beneath all of the Charmed twinkling. "I'm quite well, thank you, Tom."**_

_**Tom scowled at the old coot, before raising his wand. Suddenly there were hundreds of Death Eaters surrounding the small army the Order of the Pheonix could summon up. Not many supported the 'Light' these days. The people could see through deception now.**_

_**Harry walked calmly over to Tom, since, according to Dumbledore, he was the only one who could stop Lord Voldemort, according to a prophecy **_**only Dumbledore** _**heard. Tom smiled down at him. His regular good looks had been restored, though Harry, strangely enough, had liked the other Tom better. He had retained his red eyes though, which were breath-taking as always. Harry smiled back at Tom, and twined their fingers together, leaning against his fiancee as the battle raged on. Tom slipped the ruby-set ring onto his finger, kissing his cheek, as they both stood, waiting.**_

_**After a little while, people began to notice that Harry wasn't fighting. They noticed tha Harry was, in fact, in the Dark Lord's embrace. Dumbledore was the last to notice, and then that was when the killing started.**_

_**Dumbledore screamed, and sent **_**Avada Kedavra** _**everywhere, and one hit Tom before he could blink. Silence fell, and Harry turned toward Dumbledore, eyes blazing, and held up his wand.**_

_**"Give me one good reason not to kill you for murdering my husband." His voice was low and dangerous. Dumbledore backed up for a moment, but someone else struck him down. Hermione, in tears, next to her husband's dead body.**_

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here..._

Harry stood, letting Hermione pay her respects, waited until she'd left, before he went inside. It still hurt. Five years, and it still hurt.

_No more memories,_

_No more Silent Tears..._

Severus, along with Draco, were waiting inside, Severus with a black vial in his hand, and Draco with a quill and ink. Harry smiled at the two, grateful they were letting him do this, no questions asked. They knew... The pain he was going through. They knew how he felt, and that he didn't want to feel it anymore.

_No more gazing across the wasted years..._

Harry wrote the short letter, stating where his will was, and his reasons for this, before letting Draco seal it, and taking the vial from Severus. He gave them both a quick hug, a thank you, and then went to his bedroom, and drinking the vial.

Severus had done well. Harry felt no pain when he left. Only peace.

_**"Tom!"**_

_**"Harry!?"**_

_Wishing you were somehow here again..._

_Owari._

**Thank you for your patience concerning my other fics. I appreciate the lovely comments, and the many people who inspire me daily. Currently, I have two things underway. **

**The Last Chapter for Reality, aka Afterlife will be out soon, and I am getting ready to write my first Harry Potter fic, though the one I had described on my profile will remain unwritten. I can definitely tell you that by the end of the Reality fic, many readers will be either on a hunt, or assasinating me. **

**n.n **

**Oh well. **

**Thank you again, and just because you may not like one fic, doesn't mean you should stop reading the others. Believe me, I'll be kinder after the Reality is done. I had plans that I will not be cancelling for Reality, though I may end up writing an alternative ending as well, if you want to. **

**Tell me in reviews people! I won't know your opinions if you don't!**

-_Love, Lithi._


End file.
